The cargo compartment of a motor vehicle, whether that compartment is a trunk of a coup or sedan or a cargo floor of a sport utility or crossover vehicle, is typically a relatively expansive area. When small items are transported in such a cargo area, G forces generated when accelerating, decelerating or cornering in the motor vehicle have a tendency to shift those items in the cargo compartment. Fragile items such as lightbulbs or eggs may be damaged when shifted into the wall of the cargo compartment. Other loose, heavy items might also shift or roll, changing positions in the trunk. In such a situation those heavier items may engage and damage a fragile item.
This document relates to a new and improved storage system that on one hand may be conveniently stowed in a convenient manner with minimal adverse effect on the total storage space of the cargo area and on the other hand may be quickly and easily erected to retain small items in a confined area so as to protect them from damage during the operation of the motor vehicle.